1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relates to a system and method for communicating data to a process. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling communication of data from a database to a process using directives.
2. Description of the Related Art
In software engineering, the Model-View-Controller paradigm (MVC) has gained favor as a beneficial way of structuring applications, as it isolates three aspects of an application such that one aspect may be changed without requiring alteration of the other aspects.
The Model aspect of MVC relates to the data which may be accessed and/or manipulated. The View aspect of MVC relates to the part of the software that processes that data and presents results of the processing to the user. The Controller aspect of MVC relates to the part of the software that acts as an interface between the Model and the View.
The View portion of a software application may include, for example, engines for processing the data, as well as a graphical user interface (GUI) providing audio/visual presentation. It is possible that, for example, a first user may wish to process and view data in an arrangement different from that of a second user. In order to satisfy both users, under the MVC paradigm, the View may be altered, but the controller and the data model may remain unchanged. A problem occurs when the second View can not process data presented in the same format as the original View. This problem may be solved by using a Controller that can present data in a manner which accommodates multiple Views.
Therefore, in order to effectively achieve this degree of modularity, it is desirable to have a system in which the Controller is capable of providing operational transparency between a plurality of Models and Views.